


Remus' 57th Birthday

by The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Chocolate, Full Moon, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Transformation, Werewolf, fears, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star/pseuds/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star
Summary: On his 57th birthday Remus is more aware than ever of the fact that he's getting older and his fears come to the surface. Sirius is there to comfort him.Sorry, this summary is really bad. Rated T for small mentions of sex (just to be safe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yesterday was Remus' birthday and I've noticed the full moon was tomorrow so I had this idea. This is (very obviously) an everyone-lives!AU. It's not beta-ed. Enjoy ;)

“Wake up love...” Sirius sat on the bed next to Remus and kissed his forehead. Remus always slept buried under the covers, only the top of his head sticking out. “It's time to wake up Rem' ”

“No, go away, it's my birthday.” Remus turned his back to the other man and buried himself even deeper under the duvet.

“Exactly. I want to spend the whole day with you before everyone else gets here.” Sirius lay down next to his husband and cuddled him even though it felt more like spooning a mass of covers. “Come on Moons, come eat with me. I've cooked you the best birthday breakfast ever.”

“With eggs?” he questioned, barely audible from under his fortress of covers.

“Yes.”

“And bacon?” Remus' head started to stick out of the sheets.

“Of course.” Sirius smiled. He knew exactly how to draw his man out of bed after all of these years.

“And chocolate?” his eyes full of hope were now visible.

“Do you have to ask? You better hurry up before your hot chocolate gets cold.”

“You're the best husband ever. You're so talented.”

“Mmmh” Sirius smirked and got closer to Remus, pushing his hips against his back. “And not just in the kitchen.”

Remus threw the covers away and kissed Sirius. “The chocolate will have to wait.”

 

____________________________

 

 

Eventually both Remus and Sirius got out of bed. They went to the kitchen and Remus discovered the table covered in plates and plates filled with food. “Wooa you weren't joking when you said you had cooked the best breakfast ever!”

Sirius pouted “Well now it's cold. You should have got out of bed when I told you to.”

“You're right.” he laughed “Next time I feel like making love to my gorgeous husband, I'll restrain myself for the sake of the hot food waiting for us.”

“No you will not. I'll make sure that any thought of food leaves your mind. Unless you're thinking about licking melted chocolate off my body.”

“Mmh” Remus hummed appreciatively “I'll take that into consideration.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Once they were done, Sirius asked “Do you want to open your present tonight or do you want it right now?”

“I'll wait until the party has started. Unless it's chocolate. If it's chocolate then I want it now. Please.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “I can't believe after 57 years you're still eating chocolate all day long!” He got up and opened a cupboard.

“Well I can't believe I'm already this old. I feel like our Hogwarts years were just yesterday and here I am with my white hair and wrinkles.” Sirius sat back down and gave him a package. Remus’ face lit with happiness. “So there _is_ chocolate!” he opened it and discovered an assortment of his favourites sweets from Honeydukes. He smiled to Sirius with his brightest smile and put one in his mouth. “Thanks love. Ooooh this is sooo good! You see that's why I eat chocolate, so I can forget how old and crumbing I am.”

“You're not old nor crumbling. You're still the beautiful and magnificent man I met on the Hogwarts Express so many years ago. You'll always be no matter how grey your hair get or how wrinkly you are.”

Remus smiled sweetly. “You're not objective, you're too in love with me to be.”

Sirius' eyes shone with tenderness and he took Remus’ hand into his owns.. “Yes I do. I love you and nothing will ever change that.” The blonde was never tired of hearing those words.

“I love you too Sirius.”

 

After a moment, Remus got up from his chair but he instantly cringed as pain shot through his body. The next second Sirius was beside him and made him sat back down. He brought him the kettle of hot water he wanted to get.

“Thanks.” Remus hated that he needed his help so much, especially around the full moon, and Sirius knew it. He stood behind him and started massaging his tense shoulders.

“The moon already? But it's only in two day.”

“Yeah” the werewolf sighed.”At least it's not tonight. Don't worry, I'll take my pain-potion and it'll be fine for the party.”

“Okay. And you don't worry about the full moon. James, Peter and I will be there with you.”

“That's what worries me...” Sirius opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Remus continued “I know what you're going to say but I can't help myself. I'm always terrified the next moon will be the one I'll tear myself apart in front of you. I'm 57 Sirius. Werewolves don't usually live this long. We don't know how much longer my body will be able to take it. The transformations are more painful each month. I don't want you to see me die right in front of you.”

Sirius stopped his massage and squatted beside him, forcing Remus to meet his eyes by raising his chin. “Don't think about that. Everything is going to be fine, I promise you. I'll take care of you. I'll never let you die like this Rem'. Please don't think like that.” He took him in his arms and added “Focus on the good things. Focus on tonight. Everyone's gonna be there. Teddy and his new boyfriend will be here. James and Lily are coming, Harry is bringing the children and the Weasleys will all be there too. And Pete took a few days so he could come here and celebrate with us. We've made it this far Remus, you can't give up now.”

“I don't know what I'd do without you Sirius.”

“And you'll never have to find out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 952 words  
> Comment please :)


End file.
